A new day
by TiaKisu
Summary: Sometimes she tried to persuade herself that it had merely been the fear for a friend… - a short fic about the events in "Beast of Basra"; mild Doubar/Bryn


_Hi folks! :D_

_Here I am, finally, with another story. This time I tried out something new – something that I have come to like as a reader and that I hope I was able to do honour to as a writer._  
_The following story is a mixture of a normal 3rd person shot (written in normal style) , and the mulling over – and recourse to - an event from the series (written in italics). To be more precise it's about Bryn mulling over the events of "The Beast of Basra"._  
_Now, for all Bryn fans: I want to invite you to take this read. I did my best to do justice to this young woman who I have grown to really like as a character. For all Bryn/Sinbad fans though: well, feel free of course to read it as well, but be warned that when it comes to Bryn I'm a Doubar/Bryn shipper. And in this regard this story is nothing but the foreboding of what I would like to happen after S2._  
_And while I'm at it - to the few who like the D/B angle, too: as I wanted to stick with the series, I couldn't let Bryn feel definitely more than just friendship as the Beast of Basra was one of the earlier eps of S2 and we all know after all what happened in the later ones. So for this story I had to leave her wondering, but you'll know what I'm talking about when reading this little piece. ;)_  
_Oh, and how could I forget? Should there be any fan of the first mate stumbling across this little story: feel encouraged to read it since – due to the ep - much of Bryn's thinking is on Doubar here. :)_

_Okay, but to not bore you with my chatter - just one more note and then I'll be quiet and let you read. There are one or two more scenes that I just love to interpret in another way and give them another meaning than the producers and writers most likely intended them to have, so in case you guys like what I've done here: tell me and there might be more in the future. ;D_

_And now: hope you'll enjoy reading this._

_Yours,_  
_TiaKisu_

**_Special thanks_**_ go to _**whispers of the sea** _for giving this story a first read. :-*_

_P.S.: As always: feedback is very much appreciated and anonymous one is enabled. :)_

* * *

**A new day**

_Her gaze was lingering on Mal's lifeless body__ while her steps slowly lead her towards Firouz. She felt sorry for the young man; felt sorry that life had had to end when there was still so much more that could have been awaiting someone of his age. And, she silently acknowledged to herself, she was sorry because she had grown to like him. His obvious interest in her had been coaxing for sure, but more than that he had seemed to be a nice man – someone who was willing to look past the sailor she had become and see her as the one she could be as well.  
"Albetta thinks that Mal was one of the werewolf's victims", she finally stated as she reached her friend. A silent sigh lay in her voice but she tried hard to keep it at bay.  
Firouz however, whose eyes were lying intently on the young sorceress, seemed to have noticed it as for only a moment he lowered his gaze before telling her what he had found out:  
"Mal wasn't killed by the creature", he poke slowly, almost carefully, as if he knew that what he was about to say might hurt his friend deeply.  
"Stab wound. Through the heart." It wasn't much that he gave away at her request about the way the young man had died, and yet he knew it was enough to make her understand. The connotation of his words was unmistakable and he knew Bryn was getting what he was aiming at when almost unnoticeably her face fell. Her eyebrows rose slightly while her gaze transfixed his own - meeting it and sending a silent plea to tell her that what she was starting to comprehend was wrong.  
"That means…", she didn't want to speak it out loud; didn't want to make real what slowly was dawning on her.  
"Mal was the werewolf." Firouz' words were silent and serious. He knew of the meaning they held and saw in his friend's eyes that she as well, was aware the importance of his finding.  
"Doubar did run him through." He didn't say more; knew that the sorceress out of all knew best what the consequence of this was. His gaze lay calmly on his friend, allowing her to let the news sink in –news that deep inside he sensed were going to shake the crew to its core…_

Bryn remembered well this moment some days ago. She remembered her breath being caught in her lungs as the realization about what Firouz had truly been telling her had struck her. She had felt her heart beat faster in her chest, aching painfully in fear for someone she had only known for some months now; yet he was one she so early had learned to value as an important part of her new life.

The first mate had always been good to her - as was the whole crew - but moreover did he have something special about him that was able to give her a certain comfort whenever she felt lost in this world and which astounded her more each day that she was blessed to encounter it.

The brunette women sighed deeply while she turned around to let her eyes meet the tiller. She knew she would spot him there. He always liked the morning shift best. When being asked about the reason for this, he used to say that the air was a brilliant mix of the clear night's breeze and the promising scent of the beginning day then. He would grin at her because usually she raised her eyebrows then to tell him with this simple gesture that she was surprised to know he had such thoughts at all. And this would always earn her an almost mischievous smile from the big man and an added: "plus, you don't get any of those sunburns in the morning" before he shrugged, knowing quite well that the fair skin he had inherited from his mother sometimes made it hard to stand the bright sunlight which met the tiller without resistance.  
Bryn didn't quite know just why out of all memories it was this one that crossed her mind, but just like the real event, it made her smile fondly. One would not always know it, but this sailor, who so often seemed to be rough and could be a threat to any opponent that was foolish enough to provoke him, had a special light about him that dragged everyone into its glow if one just allowed him to spread it. Doubar was someone who rarely dared to be pessimistic and who managed to add a little fun whenever he thought it was fitting to do so; yet he also knew when to be serious and give comfort to those who needed it. He was most special in his very own way and it wasn't for the first time now that Bryn noticed she didn't even want and start to imagine what life on the Nomad would be like without him. The extent to which that thought had frightened her some days ago however made her frown deeply now.

_With the knowledge about what had truly taken place that night slowly sinking in, Bryn broke Firouz' gaze and let her own one stray to the window through which she could see the almost pit__ch black night enter to fill the hall with the same dreadful atmosphere that had already surrounded them out there in the streets. The pale full moon which seemed to hide itself in shame behind dark clouds sent remnants of cold light to meet the living who walked on ways he normally guarded; but tonight his protection had left the men. Instead it had turned to be a threat – something that held the might to turn the good into bloodthirsty creatures and separate friends where once it had been trust and loyalty that had united them. Bryn knew what this curse would mean for Doubar and she was aware that time was running out on him. Her breaths were deep and yet she felt like none of them could grant her enough of the air she so desperately wanted to draw in. And then it left her lips. Nothing more than a name, but behind that name there lay everything that she knew and feared that night…_

Still the frown hadn't left her face, she noticed. Again and again her memory had made her relive this one moment ever since it had taken place; had reminded her of the fear she had felt for the one she regarded to be one of the best friends one could ever wish for. And again it was playing in her mind now.  
"I wish I would remember", she suddenly sighed silently as, with slight frustration being evident in her moves, she leant against the reeling behind her. The young sorceress didn't know what to think of it, didn't know whether it was normal to feel this frightened in such a situation. She didn't have the knowledge of a lifetime as it was normal for someone her age; didn't know how to sort this feeling in.  
Of course she had feared before. Had feared for Sinbad whenever he was in peril; had feared for Dermott when he scouted ahead albeit knowing that danger might be awaiting them. But somehow this had felt different. Maybe it was due to the circumstances, she mused, that this news had shaken her so badly; maybe it was the perspective of not only knowing one of her close friends to be in great danger but also knowing that he was undergoing a torture which in the end could make him turn against those he had always called his family.  
And maybe it was something more than that.

_She hadn't known of Sinbad's plans; hadn't heard about his wish to take over responsibility and be the one to free his brother. While the captain was taking the probably most fateful decision of his entire life, Bryn went to see Yaga.  
The wise man was sitting on a wooden bench in the garden that surrounded Albetta's mansion. He held a feather in his right hand while his left one turned the pages of an old-looking book. Bryn could only guess that he was just about to write something into it, when suddenly he lifted his gaze to look at the one who was approaching him. Patiently he did wait then till Bryn had taken her seat and he listened to her when with a small smile she addressed him:  
"You're a healer, aren't you?"  
It had taken her some time to figure it out. At first she, too, had believed he was but a simple farmer; someone of the City of Basra who merely was concerned about the town and his friends. But now she knew better.  
Yaga returned her smile and seeking her gaze, he confirmed what she had just asked about.  
"You were here to help Mal?" Bryn didn't really know just why she sent this question his way as it was obvious enough what the answer would be. But Yaga did not seem to mind as he simply nodded at her and explained: "Mal was bitten by a werewolf back in my country. Those bitten who do not die become a cursed one themselves." His way of speaking had something honourable about it and revealed a deep knowledge and wisdom that for some reason amazed the young sorceress. Intently she listened to his words as he continued.  
"I followed him here to help, but his father did not believe the words of peasant Yaga – until it was too late." The healer's lips tightened to form a thin line while his gaze betrayed the regret that obviously washed over him in this very moment. He had come here to help, but with the current events, Yaga knew, he was close to failing.  
"Kullu came around, brought back the herbs I needed… but too late." He drew a short breath and intensified the hold his eyes had on the velvet ones of the young woman before he went on to share with her what he knew about the cure: "The herbs must be administered before the first night of the full moon", he spoke calmly and lifted his sight," Now the herbs have burned, the moon is full… the curse goes on."  
For a moment silence settled between the two of them. With Bryn obviously mulling over what she had just heard, Yaga seemed to grant her this moment of thinking on purpose.  
When finally she lifted her head again, the only words that would escape her lips were the ones that had started to chase themselves mercilessly in her head ever since Firouz had spoken to her that night.  
"And Doubar?"  
She was sure he would know the answer; only did she not know whether she really wanted to hear it. How could you end a curse when you did not have the cure?  
"His blade has a silver inlay." He did not say more for a moment, only held her gaze as he saw the young woman's features tense. Yaga seemed to hope he could spare her the words that would betray the truth, but finally he had to realize that her mind and maybe also heart kept her from understanding. He had to voice it out.  
" He may use it on himself and end the curse."_

Even now when she recalled that moment, Bryn felt her heart beat painfully in her chest again. Even now did she feel her every being scream and resist the mere possibility of this action. She knew she had tried to control herself back then; knew she had maybe sounded more neutral than she had really been feeling about this.

"_No, there has to be another way", she said, willing her voice to sound as normal as possible. Her eyes however betrayed her and Yaga nodded solemnly at the deep emotion that he could read in the brown depths of the one sitting next to him.  
"He may be saved by the touch__ of a channeler of pure good. One who would sacrifice anything to save the victim's soul; one whose power is bright enough to lead Doubar's soul out of the darkness of the curse."  
Bryn felt Yaga's gaze transfix her and ask a silent question that just for once she did not know an answer to.  
A channeler of pure good. Could she be someone like this? She had no memory, didn't even know who she really was. She had no idea about how strong her powers truly were, or where they came from for a start. She didn't know anything about all this, and yet there was one thing that suddenly arouse deep within her soul and which became clearer with each moment she thought about it. Her voice trembled when next she spoke out, leaving it up to the wise man to see the truth behind her words.  
"I don't know what my powers are, but could I be such a channeler?"_

She had never answered part of his question, but even today Bryn still was sure that Yaga had gotten the meaning of what she had said; that he knew what she had not dared to speak out loud. It was true, she was insecure about her powers, doubted deep inside that she could be strong enough to lift such a mighty curse – but what she had realized in this one moment was that she was willing to try.  
Bryn's hands closed firmly around the wooden brim of the reeling as once more it came to her like it had back on that evening: clear and forcefully the answer had formed in her head and to the present day it still frightened her somehow just how strong her will had been back then. She _would_ have sacrificed anything to safe that man; had run out into the night searching for him although she knew nothing about just how much he was still himself or whether he had already turned completely into a beast that would hunt her down like a lion would a deer. She _had_ sacrificed anything; had put herself and also Sinbad into danger. She knew he had gone after her once he had found out she had left for the woods to help Doubar. And yet even if she had gotten word about him racing after her, she had not faltered. She would still have run and what frightened her even more than this: she would do it again without even hesitating. And maybe it was for this reason that what somehow hurt her more now than the knowledge of having put her life and the one of her friend at stake, was the fact that in the end she couldn't even help. She would have died out there had Sinbad not shown up and worked the wonder she was not able to do. Bryn's overwhelming wish to help that man had made her blind for all the dangers she way too easily had accepted to face her; and even though she wasn't really angry about the fact itself that her captain had been the one who freed his brother, she still couldn't help this strange feeling of regret and maybe even disappointment that spread inside of her whenever her thoughts crossed what had taken place.  
What had it been with her anyway, she wondered ever since, that she so blindly had followed him? Sometimes she tried to persuade herself that it had merely been the fear for a friend – someone who she knew was important to all the crew and most of all to her captain. But convincing herself of something wasn't as easy anymore as it had been once. Back then, when this world had been all so new to her, it had been so easy for her to look at things and believe they were normal that way. She had not known anything about friendship, love, trust or company. But she had learned them all; knew them better with every day that she was blessed to live and remember. And she began to understand that what she had felt back there was different from all what she had experienced before, yet she did not know what this meant for her exactly.

It was a gesture of defeat somehow when she let her gaze find its way towards him again. If it weren't for the bandage he still wore, one wouldn't see any sign of his ordeal anymore. His smile was content and his moves spoke of the peace he seemed to have found long ago. Sometimes Bryn envied him for that one – for being at ease with himself and his life. But whenever such a feeling managed to arise in her heart, it quickly vanished again for it was just this trait which made Doubar be so special – not only to her. It was strange somehow, she noticed, just how much this one man could influence the world around him even though, if being asked, most people wouldn't even be aware of it.  
Relaxing her fingers slightly Bryn was just about to turn back to the seas - allowing her mind to stretch itself and try again to find an answer to this question that was lying deep within her - when suddenly she noticed the first mate look at her directly. She could see his eyebrows rise slightly as obviously he had noticed her thinking thoroughly about something he couldn't possibly know. For a moment the brunette one simply held his gaze, feeling strangely trapped somehow with his pale eyes focusing on her, trying to figure out just what it was that was on her mind. Bryn caught herself trying to look away and avoid what she felt was something she was not ready to share yet – not as long as she herself did not have a clue what this truly was about – when to her surprise he broke his gaze and just sent her a little smile before breathing in so deeply that even from this far away she could see him doing so. His eyes seemed to almost sparkle when next they sought to meet hers for just another second to tell them silently what he knew would be senseless to shout all across the ship. Bryn didn't get it at first. Frowning at him slightly she let her face express what she wondered about, but when eventually she understood, she couldn't help but smile broadly at him and copy what he had just done. Taking a deep breath she allowed herself to concentrate on the special mix of the last remnants of a cool night's breeze and the first signs of the warm morning's air - and as she did so, she suddenly understood: It didn't really matter what the meaning of the latest events was. It didn't matter whether it was just friendship or maybe something more that had made her choose this path for in any case it was something good that was the source. It was caring for another person; the feeling of belonging somewhere and valuing another one's life as much as – or even more than – she did her own. She had never known any of these feelings before, but right now she felt blessed and grateful for having encountered them. It was the sense of family that had guided her and as she stood there, drawing in this most special air, she finally understood what Doubar loved so much about it. It was the foreboding of a new day -the mergence of past, present and future. It was the lust for life.  
Unconsciously her head moved in a little nod as she sent the first mate at the tiller the most honest of her smiles. And in that very moment she knew just why she had been willing to sacrifice so much for this one man; knew that she had done it for the one who was able to set her mind at ease even when he was the reason for her musings. A silent chuckle left her throat when finally she turned around to face the seas again. So much lay ahead of her: new countries she would visit, new people she would get to know. There were so many memories waiting to come to life and one day she knew, she would also find the answer to what was to remain a mute question in her mind. And until this day came she would simply take to heart what Doubar taught everyone who was willing to listen: that life itself was a gift and that sharing it with people you love and who return the same to you was the greatest blessing of all.

With a content smile forming in her face Bryn finally closed her eyes and drew in yet another deep breath. A new day was awaiting her. A new day that she would be able to spend with _all_ those who meant the world to her - a new day with those she would gladly sacrifice anything she had to offer for…


End file.
